Everything Stumbles
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Chloe has an ability that leaves her vulnerable if she uses it too much. She seeks helps with the Avengers, and finds support from everyone except the brooding former assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Tyler stared up at the tower trying to pinpoint where the building ended and the sky began. It was hard to tell at that angle. She took a deep breath and went inside.

Twenty minutes later she sat in a large office, waiting. She played with her gloved fingers in her lap as her eyes darted around the room. Everything was clean lines and glass. Obviously expensive, but that was no surprise since Tony Stark owned the building.

When Tony came through the door behind her, it startled her.

"Miss Taylor."

She stood. "Um, it's Tyler, sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tyler." He adjusted his suit jacket and sat down without looking at her. "What can I do for you?"

She wouldn't let his dismissiveness faze her. He likely had countless meeting each day just like this that ended up being a waste of his time.

"I would like to join your team, sir."

"Enough with the 'sir,'" he said as he motioned for her to sit. "What can you bring to Stark Industries?"

"Not Stark Industries. The Avengers."

Now he really looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. "The question stands."

"It started about ten years ago. I got really sick, and when I got better I had... an ability."

"Which is?"

"When I touch something I know it's history and composition. If it's a weapon, I can use it like I was trained for years."

"And you want to fight with us?"

She nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"I... I'm telling the truth, I have this ability."

"No, that's not what I don't believe. You don't really want to fight."

"I want to help people."

"Now, that I believe. But that's not why you're here."

She sank back into the chair. "I need help controlling it."

"There it is. How bad is it?"

"Nothing destructive. Well, I break things sometimes. After I use my ability it leaves me kind of... a klutz."

"So, just don't use it."

"It's not that simple. All I have to do is touch something. If I want to be careful I have to wear gloves," she held up her gloved hands, "but I can't wear them all day at work, and when it's hot outside in the middle of summer..."

"You draw attention."

"And sweat."

"Well, while I would love to bring you on board, I'm not the team leader. Just the funder. He has final say."

"Who's that?"

"Captain Rogers."

"Wow... ok. Do I need to come back another time?"

"You're in luck. He's here today." He stood and buttoned his jacket. "Let's go up."

"Up?"

"Top floors are where the super stuff happens. Not to mention where they all like to hang out."

He held the door for her.

"All?"

"The whole team. They're in and out. A few have rooms. Some permanent. Some just to crash for a night or two."

She rubbed the palm of her hand with her thumb as they walked to the elevator. Stark was quiet on the way up, and Chloe was grateful. She preferred silence over forced small talk, and her mind was racing so that she would never be able to focus on anything he said.

They walked down a hall and into a large, open room with a few seating areas, a bar... it almost looked like a club.

Two men sat on the sofa and stood when they saw her.

"Chloe, this is―"

"Steve Rogers. I know."

"Cap, this is Chloe Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tyler."

"Call me Chloe, please."

He nodded, and the other man reached out his hand.

"Sam Wilson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Chloe believes she can bring a little something to our team," Tony said.

Steve stared at Chloe for a beat. "You know, we don't really recruit people."

"I understand, sir, but I have this ability and it's kind of a nuisance. It's interfering with my daily life more and more, and I thought... maybe..."

"She thought," Tony said, "that we might be able to help her control it."

Steve nodded and motioned for her to sit. "What can you do?"

Chloe sat with Steve and Tony on a sofa to her right, and Sam to her left on another sofa. She told them what she told Tony about her abilities and their side-effects, then Steve and Tony left the room to discuss what to do.

"So," Sam said, "what kind of klutz are we talking, here?"

"Full-on, trip-over-air-and-land-on-my-face klutz."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Sam pointed to her gloves. "It's not cold in here, you know."

Chloe grinned. "The gloves keep me from inadvertently using my ability."

"Which keeps you from turning into a klutz."

"Exactly."

"Understood. So, it really just takes a touch?"

"Most of the time."

Steve and Tony returned, and Steve handed her his shield.

"If you don't mind... we'd just like to see what you can do. Can you tell me what that shield is made of?"

Chloe lay the shield next to her and took off her glove. She lay her hand on the shield.

"Vibranium. It's a very rare metal found in Wakanda."

Sam glanced up at Steve, and he shared a look with Tony.

"Welcome aboard, Chloe," Steve said.

Chloe let out a breath and smiled. "Thank you. So much." She stood and moved to shake his hand. Her toe caught on the rug and she stumbled, but caught herself.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But the more I use this the worse that gets. That's why I need help." She put her glove back on.

"You'll get it," said Tony. "Cap and I were discussing it. You said you got these powers after you got sick?"

"Very sick. I was in the hospital for weeks."

"I'd like to let one of the guys on our team examine you and maybe take a look at your medical files. Maybe he can find a connection."

"That would be amazing. Thank you."

"And," Steve said, "considering how unstable your abilities are, we both think you should live here. You can train and you'd be around people who understand."

"I'd have to think about that. I mean, I have an apartment and lots of stuff."

"Keep the apartment," Tony said. "Go there whenever you need, but you can spend most of your time here."

She shook her head. "I really can't thank you enough."

Tony arranged a car for her to go to her apartment and grab whatever she wanted to bring back to the tower. Steve was waiting for her when she returned.

"Ready for the tour?"

"Yes, sir."

"Steve... please."

He smiled, and it managed to settle her nerves. They went to her room first so she could put her things down. It was simple, but nice. More than enough space, with a television and queen bed.

Stark created a small community of sorts, and she wondered why any of them would want to leave. There was the area she first met Steve, suitable for casual get togethers or large parties, several private bedrooms, spaced out for privacy, a fully-stocked kitchen, a gym, a pool, and a large area outside she thought would be perfect for star-gazing, being so close to the sky, high above the surrounding buildings. Then there was the training area. It was a large room with mats across the floor and weapons lining the walls.

"We'll spend a lot of time in here to see exactly what you can do."

She nodded.

"I'll do most of your training, but if I'm ever away there are others who could help you out."

"I don't even know how to thank you."

"No need. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Let's get something."

They sat at the kitchen table and chatted. Chloe tried not to pry, but with Captain America himself as her dinner companion she couldn't stop herself from asking a few questions. He didn't seem to mind, and he asked her about her family.

"My parents live on the west coast. No siblings."

"Do they know what you can do?"

She shook her head. "I haven't figured out how to tell them. Everyone's so weird about people with powers. I mean, I get it, but..."

"You feel exposed."

"Yeah. That's why I decided to try Stark. I thought if anyone would understand..."

Steve nodded. "Not everyone here has enhanced abilities. Sam, for instance. Regular guy with a great piece of technology. Natasha... you'll meet her. She's very highly trained, but no powers."

A man walked through the kitchen to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. His long hair hid his face, but his metal arm gave away his identity. Chloe stared until Steve noticed.

"Oh, hey Buck... come meet Chloe."

Bucky stared a moment then walked over.

"Chloe will be staying here and training with us."

Bucky nodded. "Welcome." He looked to Steve. "I'll be in my room."

Chloe stared after him, and Steve sighed.

"It takes him a while to warm up to people."

"Is that... I mean, he's the Winter Soldier."

"He was. Not anymore. He's a good guy."

"He blew up a building."

"No, he was framed for that. Someone was trying to find him, so they used that to draw him out."

"Still, I've heard horrible stories about him."

Steve lowered his eyes. "You're worried about what people will think when they learn what you can do, right? That you'll be misjudged?"

Chloe knew where this was going, and she felt about two inches tall. She nodded.

"Bucky has a past. It's not mine to tell, but it's not his fault, and he's learning to deal with it. Don't misjudge him. Get to know him."

Chloe nodded.

"It's getting late, and I still have a few things to do. Let's meet here tomorrow. We'll go for a run and see what you can do."

"Sounds good. I have to warn you, though, I'm not much of a runner."

"I'll go slow," he said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe fell onto the sofa. Her breaths were still labored, even after the elevator ride. Steve, on the other hand, looked like he hadn't just run ten miles.

Sam came in, took one look at Chloe and shook his head.

"Oh, no... you took her running?"

"What? I let her take breaks. And I only jogged."

"Your jogging is running for us regular people."

Sam grabbed a water and handed it to her as he sat down.

"Thanks." She sipped at the water. "I think I'll take a shower."

"No shower," Steve said. "We're hitting the training room."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Steve, man, give her a break. Let the woman take a shower."

"All right. Meet me in the training room in an hour."

Chloe nodded and Steve left the room. She leaned back into the sofa and sighed.

"Thank you. I thought I was gonna die out there this morning."

"Look, Steve is used to dealing with super human powers and soldiers. He's going to push you, but he won't push you harder than you can handle. Let him push, but tell him when you've hit your limit. He'll ease up."

"Good to know. Thanks."

"No problem. And if ever just want to hang out, like a regular person, I'm your guy."

Chloe laughed. "Noted."

She stayed in the shower long enough to let the warm water soothe her aching legs. She wondered for a moment if she had gotten herself into something she couldn't handle. It wasn't even noon on her first day and she already failed to keep up with Steve. Granted, he was a super-soldier, but she felt like a disappointment. Maybe she should use the rest of the vacation time she took from work for actual vacation, and give up on the training.

On her way to the training room she grabbed a water from the kitchen, then passed through the common area. Bucky was standing alone staring out of the windowed wall. She didn't know if he saw her reflection in the glass or just sensed her presence as she slowed, but he turned his head.

She tried to smile. "Good morning."

He gave a small nod and turned back to the view.

Steve tossed Chloe a bo staff as soon as she entered the room. She held it tight for a moment, then spread her fingers and spun it with open hands.

"Nice," Steve said. "Have you ever used one before?"

"Never."

"Good."

Steve lunged at her in attack. Her eyes wide, she thrust the staff forward in a block as she stepped back. He stayed on her, punching and trying to kick her feet from under her, but she blocked every attempt as if she had been handling the staff for years.

Steve stepped back and put his hands up.

"You've really never used one of those before?"

"Never. This is what happens."

"That's a great ability."

"Yeah, while I still have the weapon in my hand. When I put this down I'll be tripping over my own feet."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"It's worse... verging on ridiculous."

Steve took the staff and put it away.

"Block me," he said. "Fair warning, right?"

"I guess."

He lunged at her. She thrust her arm forward, but overestimated the distance and her fist connected with his chin, knocking his bead back.

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, that's one way to block someone."

"I didn't mean to, I swear."

"It's ok. You didn't hurt me."

"See? Something as simple as putting my arm up to block and I cause an accident. It's just stupid!"

She turned on her heel to walk away, but her foot caught her ankle and she fell flat on her face. She lay her forehead against the floor and slammed her fist down.

"Maybe this was a mistake," she said.

"No. You need to learn to control this."

She sat up, taking her time turning over and folding her legs.

"How?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'll do what I can."

He put out his hand and pulled her to her feet. We'll keep training like we just did, and we'll see how it goes. Maybe the balance and control will start to stick around after."

"That would be nice."

"I can't make any promises, though."

"I understand. I can't promise not to punch you again."

Steve laughed. "I can take it."

She wore her gloves whenever she wasn't training to try to avoid making her clumsiness worse. She never knew what would set off her ability.

Between running every morning and training until lunch, the workouts and more training until a late dinner, Chloe was exhausted by the end of the week. Part of her wanted to crawl into bed, but everyone was getting together for dinner, and Steve wanted to officially introduce her to everyone.

Steve was nice enough to carry things for her so she wouldn't drop them, and he gently held her elbow as she sat down. She managed to make it through dinner with just a few drops of her fork.

After dinner, everyone moved to the sofas. Sam had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome since she arrived, so she followed him to sit beside him. He was already seated when the toe of her shoe caught her other heel, and she tumbled head-first into Sam's lap.

"Woah!"

"I'm so sorry."

She pushed away, very careful to keep her hands on the sofa. Sam helped her with his hands on her arms.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, are you? Did I hurt you?"

He smiled. "No, all good. You know, there are more subtle, and less dangerous, ways to flirt."

He winked at her and Chloe let out a loud laugh. Her cheeks got red hot, and she covered her face with her hands.

"No, no, no," Sam said, "I like forward women."

He pulled her into a hug and she groaned. She could hear the others chuckling.

"This is so embarrassing."

"No, you're fine."

Sam let her go, but kept his arm around her. He got the conversation going, and her incident was all but forgotten. The only person who continued to stare was Bucky. He sat quietly at the edge of the group, relaxed, but attentive. Steve interacted with him from time to time, but it was quiet. Usually when everyone else was in heavy conversation.

Chloe realized she dozed off when she felt a nudge. Sam smiled down at her and whispered.

"If you wanted to sleep with me you just had to ask."

Chloe blushed, and Steve leaned over.

"Hey, Sam, maybe you should reign in the flirting, huh?"

"No," Chloe said. "It's ok. I know he's just messing around."

Who would want to be with a walking disaster? Of course he was just goofing.

Sam squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Take the day for yourself tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Sure. You've been working hard. Get some rest. Get your feet back under you."

"That may take longer than a day."

Steve smiled. "You'll be fine."

Chloe spent most of the next day reading in her room. She ventured to the kitchen for food twice. Wanda was there one of those times, and they talked for a while. She made Chloe feel a lot better. Wanda had similar problems with control when she first joined the team. People saw her as dangerous, and she harbored a lot of guilt and doubt, but she learned to gain more control over time.

That night, Chloe went up to the roof. She found the first lounger that let her stare straight up, and she lay back. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with cool, crisp air, and let her entire body go limp.

There was movement in the dark corner. Chloe tensed until she caught a shimmer of blue eyes behind a veil of dark hair.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize anyone else was up here."

She swung her legs off the lounger, but Bucky put his hand out.

"You can stay. I just like the quiet."

"Me, too."

She lay back and willed herself to relax again, but it was hard knowing he was there. She glanced at him and he looked away, out toward the darkened horizon.

"So... does everyone call you Bucky, or just Steve?"

"You can call me Bucky."

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few discussions with Tony and Steve, Chloe made the decision to quit her job and move into the tower permanently. As long as she was training and contributing to the team in some way, Tony would take care of anything she needed.

The morning runs with Steve continued, but the more Chloe used her ability, the worse those runs were. She started tripping and falling, and had the bruises to prove it. Steve would take her by the hand, pull her up, and push her forward. Then she remembered Sam's advice.

"Steve, this isn't working. I was never a runner anyway, and now I'm just hurting myself. There's an indoor pool here, right?"

"There is."

"What if I do laps every morning while you and Sam run?"

"Isn't the water more dangerous?"

"I happen to be a really good swimmer. And if I stumble in the water I don't hurt myself."

"Unless you trip on the way in and hit your head."

"I could fall and hit my head when I run."

"But I'd be with you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Steve."

"All right. Here's the deal. Someone has to be with you when you're getting in or out. It's one thing to fall and hit your head, but if you fall into the water you could drown."

"Ok. I'll agree to that."

She extended her gloved hand, and Steve shook it.

Sam was waiting for her by the pool the next morning. She hung her robe on a wall hook and Sam let out a whistle.

"Oh, stop it."

She pulled off her gloves and tossed them on the floor.

"Maybe I'll tell Steve I'm skipping the run this morning," he said.

"No, you won't. I need to focus on my swimming."

She walked to him and he bowed as he extended his hand.

"Madame."

Chloe laughed and reached to put her hand in his, but she pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should put my gloves back on until I'm in the pool."

"Why?"

"I noticed a few of the others are a little uneasy when I don't have my gloves on. I thought, maybe, you'd be more comfortable."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have I ever given you that vibe?"

"Well, no..."

Sam took her hand in his. "Go ahead and read me. I've got nothing to hide."

"It doesn't work that way. It's only objects. I can't read emotions or things like that. It's facts... history and skill. I've never had it work on a person."

"Then there's no reason to feel like you're making anyone uncomfortable."

She shrugged. "I guess not." She stared down at their joined hands. "You've been such a great friend since I got here."

"Seemed like you needed one." He nodded toward the pool. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Sam helped her into the pool and watched her start her lap, then he left.

Chloe kept to the shallow end for a while, then did a few laps across the length of the pool. Being in the water made her want lie back and relax, but she stayed focused on movement. This was a part of her training. She had to treat it as exercise, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun, too.

She tried different moves through the water. First she spun her body as she swam under the water. Then she tried kicking like a mermaid, then a frog. After a while her muscles were burning. She lay on her back and floated, staring up at the glass roof.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bucky staring down at her. She stood and smoothed her wet hair back.

"Steve asked me to come and get you." He had a towel flung over his shoulder.

"Ok."

Before she could head toward the steps, Bucky grabbed her arm. He let it slip through his hand until her hand was in his, and he pulled her straight up and put her on her feet in front of him. He handed her the towel and left her wide-eyed. Chloe watched him leave the room. She knew he was strong like Steve, but to be pulled up that way... he looked like he wasn't even trying.

After a shower, Chloe was on her way to train with Steve, but Clint stopped her. He was talking with Sam and Wanda

"Hey, we've got a discussion going, and we think you can help us."

"I can try."

"Wanda has these powers, right? But they were made."

"Made?"

Wanda lowered her eyes. "I was part of an experiment. It's a long story. Some other time."

Chloe nodded, and Clint picked back up.

"We were wondering if you could sense her powers with yours... tell us how they were made?"

"Guys, it doesn't work on people."

"That's what I told them," Sam said.

"But have you ever tried it with someone like Wanda?"

"Well... no." She turned to Wanda. "Do you want me to?"

"If it works it might help me learn more about what I can do."

Chloe sat as Steve and Bucky came into the room. She took off her gloves and took Wanda's hand.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

Clint shushed him.

Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated on what she knew Wanda could do, but she got nothing. It was the same as when she held Sam's hand. She opened her eyes and shook head.

"Maybe if there were a way I could touch your powers. You have telekinesis, right?"

"Something like that."

"Can you manipulate my hands? Just kind of move them around?"

Wanda waved her fingers through the air and Chloe's hands floated up. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy around her hands, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't work with people."

"It's all right," Wanda said. "Thank you for trying."

Chloe looked to Steve. "Ready for me?"

"Yes."

She stopped short of following him after she stood up.

"I left my hair tie in my room. I'll be there in a minute."

Steve nodded, and Chloe went to her room. As she searched for her hair tie, Bucky leaned against the door frame.

"What exactly were you trying to do?"

She jumped at his sudden presence.

"Wanda thought I might be able to tell her something about her powers, but my abilities don't work that way."

She searched across her dresser, then opened the closet door. Her depth perception was off, and she didn't have it open enough before she stepped forward. She cried out as the edge of the door slammed into her face.

Bucky took a step toward her, but stopped. "Are you ok?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I'll be fine." Inside the closet, she opened a jewelry box and pulled out her hair tie. "I have to go. Steve's waiting."

Bucky nodded and backed out of the doorway. He was gone by the time Chloe pulled her hair back and left the room.

Steve stopped going easy on Chloe. Her ability made her an expert with any weapon, so he put all he had into his attacks.

They were at it for over an hour when Bucky came in and leaned against the wall. It was enough of a distraction for Steve to get the upper-hand. He swiped her legs from under her, and she hit the ground with a grunt, dropping the staff. She lay on her back taking shallow breaths, and Steve took a knee next to her.

"You ok?"

She nodded, then took a deeper breath. "Knocked the wind out of me."

Steve gave her his hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"Steve," Bucky said, "Tony's looking for you."

"What for?"

Bucky shrugged. "Something about a suit enhancement."

"You mind taking over here?"

Bucky shrugged again, and Steve clapped him on the shoulder as he left.

Chloe put the staff away and walked toward Bucky.

"Look, you don't have to babysit me. I'll just wait for Steve to get back befo–"

Three steps. Just three tiny steps for her to climb to get to Bucky, and she tripped on the last one. She stumbled right into him and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright.

"You really are accident-prone, aren't you?"

"It's worse when I'm tired."

"You must be tired a lot."

Her mouth fell open and she pushed herself away from him.

"Did Mr. Gloomy just make a joke?"

Bucky grinned and lowered his eyes. "Yeah... sorry."

"It's ok. The others give me a hard time, too."

"Seriously, though, how do you go from battling Steve with a bo staff to... that," he said as he pointed to the stairs.

"The bo staff skill is all my powers."

"Which are, what, exactly?"

"Exactly? I don't know. It's a kind of psychic touch thing, I guess. I touch the bo staff and I know all about it, including how to use it. The tripping is all me. My powers take a lot out of me. I go from being hyper-skilled to not, and my body just doesn't re-adjust well."

Bucky followed her down the stairs and back onto the mat. Her foot caught the edge of it, sending her flailing toward the floor, but Bucky grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back against his chest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You should be more careful. I'll go see what's keeping Steve. Unless... maybe I should stick around so you don't hurt yourself."

She sat with her legs folded on the floor. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve gathered everyone in the common area. Chloe was already seated when Sam came in. He gave her a high-five and sat next to her.

"Hey, sweet thing."

"Hey, sexy."

Sam smiled. "Ahhh... I like it."

He put his arm around her and a few eyebrows went up.

"What?" Sam said.

Clint motioned between the two. "What's going on here?"

"Friendship, dude."

"None of my friends call me sexy, man."

Sam chuckled. "Nah, that's too easy. I'll let that one slide."

Everyone laughed, including Natasha. Clint glared at her, and she shrugged. Everyone but Bucky. He stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. He just stared at the two of them until Steve and Tony came in, and the laughter died down.

"Tony just stumbled over intel that a small terrorist group is smuggling weapons through a village in Pakistan. We're going to head them off."

Natasha, Clint, and Sam didn't hesitate as they started discussing details. Wanda seemed to withdraw, sinking back into the sofa.

"Chloe," Steve said, "you stick with Sam. Follow his lead."

"Wait, you're bringing me?"

"You're part of the team."

"Dr. Banner and Thor are part of the team. I don't see them here."

"We only bring in Banner for the big fights, and Thor is dealing with problems in his own world."

"I'm still struggling."

"We'll keep a weapon in your hands at all times. We'll all be there, and Sam will be your wingman. You'll be fine."

Sam kept close by through the jet ride. He made her laugh, even though she wasn't in the mood. He just had that way with her. She thought he was hilarious.

Steve came over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Once we land, we go." He strapped a shoulder holster on her. "The left gun is to stun, the right is to kill. Use your best judgement." He knelt down and strapped a holster to her ankle. "This is a backup gun in case you lose either one you're holding." When he stood in front of her again he put his hands on her shoulders. "If you have any doubts about going out there, now is the time to say it."

Chloe's jaw fell. "Now? I'm pretty sure I said it when you told us about this back at the tower."

"I didn't want you making any decisions from the safety of home. You're here now. It's real. Clint is hanging back with the jet to keep it safe and to cover us from a distance. If you want, you can stay on the jet with him. It's as safe as you'll get."

"It's as chicken as I'll get."

"No one here will think you're chickening out."

Chloe pulled the gun from her holster and looked it over. She could name each part of the piece. How it operated ran through her head. The knowledge gave her more confidence.

"I'll fight."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"All right. Stick with Sam."

Clint put the jet on the ground and they put their plan in motion. Steve, Tony, and Bucky were the lead. They went straight into the village. Natasha and Wanda flanked left. Sam and Chloe went right. It wasn't long before Chloe heard the fighting. Tony shot into the air a couple of times, blasting at targets on the ground.

Chloe heard a crunch behind her and spun on her heels. A group of men walked toward them.

"Sam?"

When Sam turned, the men ran forward. Sam grabbed Chloe around the waist and flew into the air.

"What are you doing?"

"There are too many."

Chloe used her stun gun and shot the electrical pulses at the men on the ground. She hit three, and the others scrambled. Half followed them, the others examined the fallen men.

"I thought we were supposed to fight?"

"We need backup."

Sam dropped down behind Steve and pushed Chloe between them.

"Stay alert. Fire, but don't hit us."

"Got it."

As Steve and the others fought around her, Chloe shot between them. She hit every target she sighted. If he was unarmed, she used the stun gun. If he was carrying a weapon, she shot to kill. Steve and Tony blocked bullets between taking people out. Sam took to the sky a few times to move in from above.

Natasha flew into the group on a wave of red energy, and Wanda came running behind. An arrow took out a man charging toward her, and Chloe knew Clint was the source.

The group broke apart to keep from getting surrounded, and Chloe got caught up in the battle. Her gun ran out of bullets. She tossed it to the ground and reached for the one at her ankle, but a man ran at her, screaming, and knocked her to the ground. She lost her grip on the stun gun as the air rushed out of her lungs. She tried to grab the weapon on her ankle, but there was no way she could reach. And with no weapons, she was an accident waiting to happen.

Bucky grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and flung him over his head. He pulled Chloe's gun from her ankle and shoved it in her hand.

"Follow me."

Chloe nodded, and followed Bucky away from the fight.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting you safe."

Chloe stopped and turned back. She only got a few steps before Bucky grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down."

"I'll put you down once you're on the jet."

"Stop." She punched at his back, but it didn't faze him at all.

Clint covered them as they boarded.

"She hurt?"

Bucky put her on her feet and took her gun.

"I'm fine."

She tried to get around Bucky, but she tripped herself up on the slope of the plane and stumbled past him. He caught her arm and pulled her over to a seat. He fastened her in, then broke the buckle so she couldn't get out.

"Hey."

"Don't let her out of your sight."

"I got her."

Bucky ran back toward the others.

"Asshole." Chloe fought with the latch, but couldn't get it open. "Clint, help me."

Clint moved so he could see both her and outside the jet.

"Chloe, I like you. That's why you're staying right there."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Barnes hasn't said that many words to me in one sentence since I met him. He has a reason for putting you here, and I'm betting it's to keep you safe."

Without even a sideways glance, Clint fired an arrow out of the plane and a man fell with a groan.

"I don't believe this. He locked me up like a criminal."

"No, Barnes doesn't waste time locking criminals up. He incapacitates them and leaves the locking up to someone else."

The jet rocked from the force of an explosion, and Clint jumped to his feet. Chloe struggled against the straps.

"We have to get to them."

"No, we hold our post."

"My post is out there."

"Not anymore."

After another explosion, the group was running back to the jet. Clint picked off a few followers until everyone was safely on board, and Natasha jumped in the pilot's seat.

"Barnes, get me out of this seatbelt."

"You're less likely to hurt yourself while you're strapped in."

"If you don't let me out right now—"

"Really? You're threatening me?"

Steve stood. "Give it a rest, you two. Chloe, he's right. Just stay put until we get home."

Chloe crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat.

"Stark, what happened to your intel? Those terrorists weren't using the village, they were the village."

"I don't know. The intel looked good. I ran with it."

"You didn't verify?"

"We had to move fast."

"Tony, you could've gotten someone killed."

Sam knelt by Chloe while they argued.

"You ok?"

"Barnes acted like a caveman. Are you all right?"

"Some cuts and bruises. Nothing serious."

"What about everyone else?" She looked around. No one seemed seriously injured. "What was the explosion?"

Steve heard that and stopped arguing. "We found their weapons supply and blew it up. Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine. I ran out of bullets, then lost the stun gun when I was attacked."

"So, Bucky got you out. Good."

Chloe didn't have it in her to argue. She bit her lip and looked away, and stayed silent for the rest of the trip. Even Sam couldn't get her to laugh.

Back at the tower, everyone filed off the jet as Bucky ripped the seatbelt away and let Chloe out. She stormed past him without a word. She grabbed a water from the kitchen and was on her way to her room when she heard voices in the common area. Bucky and Steve were arguing.

"She shouldn't have been out there."

"She needs the experience, Buck."

"Sam couldn't get to her. What if none of us could? She lost her weapons. She was completely vulnerable. Even if she managed to get away she could have tripped and fallen into one of their blades."

Chloe wiped tears away from her eyes. She couldn't listen anymore. The idea that Steve would ultimately agree was more than she could handle at the moment, and she wasn't going to stick around to hear him say it.

Clint knocked on her door a few minutes later, and he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Today was your first mission, and I know that can be hard. So, I wanted to tell you some things I saw out there."

"Clint, I don't know if I can deal with criticism right now."

"Good thing that's not why I'm here, then. Here's what I saw. I saw some really good hand-to-hand combat. You knew when people were pulling up behind you. You watched your partner's back."

"I had a weapon in my hands."

"You had a gun. Even with your powers, hand-to-hand combat skills don't come with a gun."

"But the balance and precision do. I could never do that on my own."

"You've been training with Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Hand fighting?"

"Some."

"You're learning. You must be kind of a natural at it, too, though, because I saw some good moves out there."

"Really?"

He nodded, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

He returned her hug until Steve cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Something I should know?"

"Just friendship, dude."

He winked at Chloe, and she smiled as he left.

Steve leaned against the doorframe. "I put you out there too soon."

She held up her hand. "Don't. Just don't. I didn't want to go in the first place, then it's like I can't do anything right."

"You were doing great until you lost your weapons. I spent so much time trying to get you in control of your ability that I neglected training you."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is you without a weapon. Bucky made a good point."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That I should be locked up for my own safety?"

"That you should train without your ability." He sat next to her. "Bucky said you spend a lot of nights on the roof. You train hard all day, you're not sleeping well... you've lost weight since you got here. Not a lot, but enough that I should have noticed. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You've got a lot on your plate."

Steve nodded. "That's why Bucky's going to train you from now on."

"What? You've got to be kidding."

"He noticed all those things I didn't. Training you to build your physical strength was his idea. You're his student now. Wear your gloves tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe met Bucky in the gym. The training room was for weapons and technique, and he wanted to focus on strength. He was already on a rowing machine, his black shirt straining across his chest with each movement. He did a few more reps, then stood.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

"No guessing. This is important. I need you focused."

"Fine, I'm ready."

"I need to see what you can do on your own, so we'll start off easy. Let's warm up."

Bucky had her do several alternating reps of squats, stretches, and other exercises that used only her own body weight as resistance. The mission the day before had been hard on her, and she was still off balance. She stumbled a lot, and fell a few times. She growled at herself under her breath, but Bucky was the picture of patience. He even caught her a few times when she would have really hurt herself.

After an hour she collapsed on the floor, and Bucky handed her a bottled water.

"You did good."

"That's a joke, right? I've never felt more out of shape in my life."

"You pushed yourself. You kept up. Can't ask for more than that. Let's take a break and grab breakfast."

"I ate a fruit bar before I came down."

Bucky reached out for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Chloe, you can't eat like you used to eat. You're not watching your weight, you're building your strength. Your body needs fuel."

Wanda was in the kitchen when they walked in. Bucky pulled out a couple of skillets.

"Is there anything you can't or won't eat?"

She shook her head and Bucky grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. Wanda put a hand on Chloe's gloved one.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"No trouble?" Her gaze shifted to Bucky for just a moment.

"No, just a change in training... and trainer."

She pulled her hand away. "Getting in that jet and seeing you strapped in was odd. Especially since you were doing so well."

"She was doing great," Bucky said, "until she lost her weapon. I put her on the plane for her own protection."

"I don't need your protection."

"When we're out there we all protect each other."

"Oh, ok. When was the last time you threw Stark over your shoulder and carried him away from danger?"

"The last time he was knocked out. About two months before you joined us."

That answer surprised her. She pursed her lips and looked away.

"You may think we're treating you like a child, but we're not. I did what I did for your safety and the safety of the team. And if you would have listened and stayed put, I wouldn't have had to strap you down."

She bit her lip to keep quiet. There was no point in arguing, especially since Bucky was right. She hated it.

"Well," Wanda said, "I'd love to stick around, because this is the most I've heard Barnes speak... ever... but I have some things to take care of."

Bucky flexed his jaw and went back to the food. Wanda winked at Chloe, making her laugh, then left the room.

When the food was done, he put a plate in front of her and sat across from her. Chloe stared at the pile of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She was hesitant as she stabbed the eggs with her fork and took a bite, but they were good, and she dug in for more.

"So," she said as she finished her first mouthful, "Wanda's right, you know. I always thought I was a quiet person, but I think you out-quiet me."

A grin pulled at Bucky's lips. "It's hard to be quiet with someone like Sam egging you on."

"That's true." She took a bite of her bacon. "Is there a reason you're so quiet."

His jaw flexed again, and his shoulders tensed.

"Sorry," she said. "You don't have to answer that."

Bucky shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth, ending the conversation.

After an hour break, Bucky took her back into the training room to spar. He held out a pair of sparring gloves and she started to take off her own gloves.

"Leave those on," he said.

"Won't they get in my way?"

"They're thin enough for you to slip these over."

She got the first one on, but Bucky had to help with the other. He worked his onto his hands in no time, with no help.

Bucky showed her the best way to hold her hands to block, as well as be ready to strike. Once they were ready, Bucky circled her. He left his hands at his sides and pushed at her shoulders hard enough to knock her around a little.

"Would you stop?"

"No."

He pushed a little harder and laid small punches to her arms and sides.

"Stop. We're supposed to be training."

Bucky shrugged and kept at it until Chloe pulled back and swung. Bucky side-stepped, held out his right arm, and knocked Chloe off her feet. She hit the mat, eyes wide.

"Lesson one, don't let your opponent goad you into doing something stupid. On your feet."

Once she was back up, Bucky started again. Now she knew what he was doing. She watched his movements and swung when she saw an opening. Her punch landed on his chest.

"Good, but aim for the gut or the face."

Chloe hesitated.

"You can't hurt me. Not really. Put everything you have into every punch."

Chloe lowered her hands. "But you can hurt me. What happens if you get into this a little too much?

"Do you trust me?"

"Honestly, Bucky, I don't know that I do. I don't know you that well. You're the only one here I haven't held a decent conversation with."

"And then there's the whole Winter Soldier thing, right?"

"I didn't say anything about that."

"Not tonight, you didn't."

"What does that mean?"

"I heard you with Steve the day he introduced us. It's ok, really, the others don't trust me too much, either. Only Steve. They trust me because he does. That'll have to be good enough for you, too."

Sam opened the door to the room.

"Hey, Chlo, Banner is here to examine you."

"Banner? I didn't know it was him Tony meant."

Sam shrugged. "Hate to interrupt your training, but we may not get him here again for a while."

"I'm coming."

Chloe held out her hands and Bucky removed the sparring gloves.

"Let's just call it for the day," Bucky said. "Banner may take a while. Meet me in the gym tomorrow."

Chloe walked into the room where Banner waited, and she shook her head.

"Of course there's a mini-hospital in this place."

"Tony does like to be prepared." He extended his hand. "I'm Bruce."

"Chloe."

"Go ahead and take those gloves off, and you can hop up onto the table."

Chloe did what he asked. She stared at him as he worked. This was the raging Hulk? He seemed so calm.

"Dr. Banner?"

"Bruce, please."

She nodded. "Did anyone explain my abilities to you?"

"Yes, they did. Very interesting. It's why I agreed to come."

"You didn't want to?"

"I try to stay away from lots of people. New York is..."

"Lots of people."

"Yeah. You're not afraid of needles, are you?"

"No."

"Then we should be fine."

Bruce started with a standard checkup, then took some blood. A lot of blood. He gave her a CT scan and an MRI. A nurse took all the blood samples to start the processing, and Bruce sat down.

"Tony said your ability came after you got sick."

"That's right."

"What kind of sick?"

"You know, I was so bad off that I don't remember a lot. I thought I had the flu, but it got so bad that I went to the emergency room and they admitted me. Then it got worse."

"Do you remember the doctor who treated you?"

"No, but my GP has all my files from the visit. I can get those sent to you."

"Good. When did you first realize you had the ability?"

"It's the dumbest thing. A friend of mine found his old yo-yo in storage and started carrying it around. He let me hold it and I was a whiz with it. I've never been able to work a yo-yo in my life. I didn't realize at the time that it was an ability, but I knew something was off."

"So, it wasn't gradual. You could just do things."

"Right."

Bruce made a few notes. "I think I have everything I need to get started. Just have your medical files sent to Tony and he'll get them to me."

Chloe slipped her gloves back on and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

After hours in the hospital rooms, Chloe needed air. She went up to the roof and lay on a lounger. The deep breath refreshed her and the tension in her muscles eased.

"How'd it go with Banner?"

She jumped at Bucky's voice, but settled back and sighed.

"Fine."

Bucky sat on the edge of the lounger next to her. "You made a good point earlier."

"About?"

"Not trusting me... because you don't know me."

Chloe sat up. "Look, it's like you said, Steve trusts you. I should, too."

"No, that's not how trust works. Not full trust. And I need your full trust if this is going to work. I need you to trust me with your life."

"Trust like that takes time."

"Or a good track record, like Captain America. I don't have that. So, it'll have to be time for us." He shifted in his seat a little. "And maybe it would help if you hear my side of the story you've only heard on the news."

"About the Winter Soldier?"

Bucky nodded.

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Bucky talked well past sundown before she went to her room. She needed time to process everything. Steve was right. She judged Bucky too quickly, based on incomplete information. The things he did as the Winter Soldier were out of his control. He had been used, against his will, to do horrible things that he was still trying to atone for.

There was only one question. Did she trust Bucky? Could she trust him with her life? That question kept her up for hours.

She walked into the gym the next morning rubbing her eyes. Bucky was putting some light weights by a mat.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Listen... I did a lot of thinking last night. Truth is, you've already shown me that I can trust you. You got me of danger in that village. I may not have liked your caveman methods, but I know you were trying to keep me safe. So, thank you."

Bucky nodded and handed her a set of weights.

"Let's get back to work, then."

Over the next few weeks, Bucky pushed Chloe harder and harder. She was up to twenty pound weights in the gym, and he attacked her without mercy in the training room. Her arms and legs felt like jello most of the time, but she wouldn't give up. Bucky wouldn't let her if she wanted to.

In the training room, Bucky knocked her to the ground.

"You're not concentrating."

"I'm exhausted."

"Get up. Try again."

Chloe got to her feet.

"Watch my shoulders."

Her eyes wavered to his fists and he knocked her down.

"Again."

Chloe got to her feet and went after Bucky without warning, but he knocked her on her back.

"You're letting your emotions take over. Again."

"I need a break."

"You had a break half an hour ago. Get up."

"No, I need a break. A day... two days. I can't keep going like this. It's too much."

"I'm not pushing you any harder than an average fighter. You want to be in the field? You're a fighter."

"I don't see Wanda training like this?"

"Wanda's abilities don't leave her vulnerable. Yours do. You don't think Natasha trains? She has to. She's not enhanced. She doesn't have powers to rely on. You have a power, but until you learn to control it, it's a liability. You need to train twice as hard."

"Bullshit." Chloe got to her feet. "I'm sick and tired of being your project. I'm done."

She turned to leave.

"That's it? You just give up? I didn't peg you as a quitter."

That stopped her in her tracks. She stormed toward him and poked at the chest of the former assassin as he towered over her.

"You want to make amends for your past, that's great, but don't think you can use me to do it. I'm not your cause. I'm not your road to redemption. I'm certainly not your soldier, Sarge."

She didn't let the tears fall until she was halfway to her room. Sam saw her and followed, catching her bedroom door before it slammed in his face.

"Hey, what's up?"

She wiped at her eyes. "Nothing."

"Tears? Nah, that's not nothing."

"Barnes is an ass."

"Ah. Look, I'm not crazy about the guy. I mean, he tried to kill me more than once when he was the Winter Soldier. It's a little hard to let go, you know? But... he's different now. I've seen him in situations where it mattered, and he comes through. He saved you, didn't he?"

"He's pushing too hard. Every muscle in my body is screaming."

Sam sat next to her on the bed. "You have to push through it."

"I can't. It's too hard."

Sam put an arm around her shoulder. "You want me to talk to him?"

"No. Thank you, but no. I think coming here may have been a mistake. I'm not cut out for this."

"You're wrong," Bucky said from the doorway. "Sam, would you give us a minute?"

"Chlo?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

Sam left, but Bucky stayed in the doorway.

"Do you think I'd waste my time training you if I didn't think you had it in you?"

Chloe wouldn't look at him, and she didn't respond. She had nothing else to say.

"I don't see you as a project. I want to see you in control of yourself. You're more than capable. You just need help right now."

"No, you're right. I'm a quitter. It's just too hard."

"Look, when I said that I was goading you. I thought it would make you push back and prove me wrong."

Steve squeezed next Bucky in the doorway. "Everything ok here?"

"Difference of opinion in training."

"Nothing my leaving won't fix," she said as she stood.

"Leave?" Steve glanced from her to Bucky. "You may want to hear what Doctor Banner has to say, first."

"Banner is here?"

"In a conference room with Tony. Let's go. Both of you."

Bruce stood talking to Tony. He held a thick folder against his chest, and gave her a weak smile when she entered.

Chloe sat. "Something tells me this isn't great news."

Steve sat to her right, but Bucky stood behind her. Despite her anger toward him, his presence there was reassuring. Maybe it was silly, but his physical strength translated to stability at the moment. Between him and Steve, she felt just a bit of peace waiting for whatever Doctor Banner found.

"Your doctor's files are pretty extensive. They show that you did indeed have the flu, but it settled into pneumonia, and you were touch and go for a few days."

"I guess that explains why I don't remember much."

"Partly." Without putting anything down, Bruce pulled a document from her file and placed it in front of her. "This is your hospital release form with the doctor's signature."

"Ok?"

"That doctor doesn't exist."

"What?"

"What are you saying?" Steve asked.

Tony pulled a stack of papers from the file.

"It's an alias. His real name is Conrad Gruber. One of the few to escape and disappear when you guys took out HYDRA."

Steve scanned the papers on Gruber. "They were experimenting on her."

"More than that," Tony said. "We think they may have been trying to turn her into a killer."

Chloe's head shot up, eyes wide. "What?"

Bruce placed a red book on the table. It featured a simple star on its cover. Bucky's metal arm reached around her and picked it up.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Best we can make out," Banner said, "it's a journal, detailing your progress."

"Progress with what?"

Bucky's voice was soft as he flipped through the pages. "Turning you into a Winter Soldier."

"No."

Banner finally sat across the table from Chloe. "They kept you sick enough to keep you in the hospital, but that's not why you don't remember anything. They played with your genetics, giving you your ability. Then they started the programming."

"They didn't finish," Bucky said. "The notes here... they got far enough that they could wipe her, but not control her."

"Why'd they stop?" Steve asked.

Bucky flipped through a few pages. "They almost got caught. Gruber didn't have the funds or man power to take her from the hospital, and she had been under his care too long."

Steve put his hand on Chloe's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "You ok?"

"No... no, I'm not. These people tried to turn me into..."

"Me," Bucky said.

"Come on, man."

"Am I wrong, Steve? They've got the whole procedure laid out here. Trigger words and all."

"Trigger words?" Chloe turned to face Bucky.

"If they had finished, a series of words spoken in the right order would allow them to control you."

"How close did they get?"

"From what I can tell, not far enough for the trigger to work."

Steve stared at the book. "How did you guys get this?"

"Secret mission," Tony said.

"You went after Gruber without telling me?"

"No, we went after facts, which led to that book. We never crossed paths with Gruber."

Steve looked at Bucky. "Did you know about this?"

"No."

"We didn't think it was a good idea to bring Barnes into this, all things considered."

"Just who was involved in this mission of yours?"

"Does it matter?"

Chloe shoved her chair away from the table and stormed out of the room. Halfway to the elevators she broke into a run and slammed through the stairwell door. It was five flights to the roof, and she ran all the way up. When she reached the top, she took a deep breath. Her lungs burned from the climb and trying to hold back a sob. She bent over, hands on her knees, and tried to breathe through it.

"I won't ask if you're ok," Bucky said. "I know you're not."

"You got here quick."

"Took the elevator," he said with a grin.

She almost laughed. "My ability... they tried to use me as a weapon."

Bucky nodded.

"If that's true, why don't I have the strength, like you and Steve?"

"Steve and I were made to be super soldiers. It was a specific serum. It doesn't exist anymore. Gruber was improvising."

"Why me?"

"I don't know."

"That book. I want to read it."

"It's in Russian."

Chloe sat on a lounger with her head in her hands.

"I can read it with you, if you want."

"Would you?"

"You have a right to know what was done to you."

Chloe stood and paced. "I don't know whether to be angry or terrified."

"I think both are acceptable reactions."

"These people used me. Took advantage of me."

"Yes."

"They kept me sick, experimented on me... took my memories of what they did."

"Yes."

"They could have killed me."

"But they didn't."

"Worse... they could have succeeded."

"They didn't."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears, and the sob finally broke free. "I could have killed someone."

"But you didn't."

She stared up into Bucky's eyes and saw the understanding there. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not. A few more days in that hospital and I could have blood on my hands. I could have..."

She choked back a sob and broke. She covered her face as Bucky pulled her into an embrace. His metal hand rested at the small of her back while the other rubbed her shoulders. He tucked her head beneath his chin.

"It's ok. It'll be ok."

She clutched at his shirt with balled fists. "I'm sorry."

"We both said things we regret. Intended or not. I never should have called you a quitter. You just wanted a break. I pushed you into quitting. You were right, I was treating you like a soldier. You're not."

Chloe pulled back out of Bucky's arms and wiped her eyes. "If you're still willing, I'd like to keep training."

"Only if you tell me when I'm acting like a drill sergeant."

"Deal."

Bucky stared at her extended hand a moment before he gripped it in his.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe blocked Bucky's swing.

"Good."

He switched up his pattern with a combo. She blocked the first swing, but he caught her side with the second, and she bit back a groan

"Come on. Concentrate."

A different combo. Chloe watched his movements as she backed off. Then, on the final swing, she grabbed his shoulder, wrapped her foot behind his leg, and knocked him onto his back.

His eyes were wide as he hit the mat. Chloe gasped and covered her mouth.

"Did I just do that?"

Bucky smiled up at her. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, and she smiled back.

"How did it feel?" Bucky sat up.

"Amazing. I still can't believe I knocked you down. Did you let me do that?

Bucky stood and shook his head. "It's all about leverage and timing. It also helps that you've built up your strength."

"So," she playfully punched his shoulder, "I knocked down the big, bad super soldier."

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, don't get too cocky. I'm still stronger than you."

"Are you?" She punched his shoulder a little harder, knowing she could never really hurt him. "Prove it."

"If I prove it, you die."

"I get it. You're afraid of me now."

Bucky shook his head and laughed. "I created a monster. Maybe I should take that ego down a notch."

"Go for it."

Bucky grinned. He spun low to the ground and swiped her legs from under her. Before she hit the ground Bucky was up and wrapped his arm around her to catch her.

Chloe let out the gasp of air she took in as she fell. Bucky caught her so fast she barely had time to panic. She just stared up into his eyes as he leaned over her.

"Ok. Point taken."

Bucky smiled and put her on her feet.

"But I still knocked you down," she said.

"Yes, you did. Maybe it's time for you to train without the gloves."

The smile slid from Chloe's face. "I just got to a point where I can hold my own, and you want to unleash the klutz?"

"It'll be better than last time. Don't forget what we read in the journal."

"They meant for me to fight with this ability."

"To absorb what you learn... and keep those skills. Trust me?"

Chloe stared at him a moment. "Yes, I do."

Bucky smiled. "Good."

Chloe grabbed a towel and wiped her face. "Speaking of the journal. Can we go over that part again tonight? The part about retaining the skills?"

"Sure. Let's call it a day. Clean up. Get some rest. Meet me in the common room later."

"Not the conference room?"

"We've gone over the journal enough to know what's in it now. No need for that kind of privacy. And despite what people think about me, I do like to relax. Who wants to sit at a conference table when there's a nice cushy sofa?"

Chloe smiled. "You're an enigma, Bucky Barnes."

Bucky shrugged and motioned to the door.

Chloe smiled as she washed her hair. She finally knocked Bucky on his ass. After months of training and being knocked to the ground, she was able to overtake him. Granted, he was going easy on her, reining in his enhanced strength, but that just put him on the same level as a normal, well-trained person.

After her shower, she lay on her bed with the red journal and flipped through the pages. She skimmed her fingers over the foreign words. Bucky was teaching her some of them. She recognized her name, and a few other common words, but the word burned into her vision was Убийца... assassin. It fueled her every move in the gym and training room. She would take what HYDRA meant for evil, and use it for good.

Bucky was waiting on the sofa. She handed him the journal and sat to his right. When her leg rested against his, he shifted it away, so she put a little distance between them. He never really got close to anyone, always standing in a corner or sitting where no one could sit next to him. She didn't want to crowd him, but she needed to see the journal as he held it.

"I was going over this part."

She flipped to the page and pointed to the passage, but Bucky put the book down and grabbed her wrist.

"I wasn't kidding about the gloves."

His metal fingers pulled the gloves from her hands, and she was surprised at the gentleness. Bucky rarely used his metal arm against her while sparring, and when he did she could tell he was pulling his punches.

Chloe reached for his metal hand, but hesitated when he pulled back.

"Sorry," she said. "I was just curious. I should have asked."

Bucky stared at her hand. "I guess if you keep your gloves off now we can't avoid contact while we're training." He held his metal hand out with his palm up. "I trust you."

Chloe smiled at him, then placed her palm on his. She flinched as pain raced from her fingers to her shoulder, then the mechanics of his arm filled her mind. She saw the pieces shift and move like waves.

"That's advanced technology for the time it was made."

Bucky stared at her hand on his.

"HYDRA had lots of tech. Even during the war."

Sam grinned as he entered the room. "Whoa, whoa. You moving in on my girl, Barnes?"

Bucky pulled his hand away and lowered his eyes, but Chloe jumped right in.

"Didn't realize I was your girl, Wilson. That's news to me."

"Damn. Rejected." He plopped onto the sofa across from them. "So, what's with the hand-holding?"

"I was letting her read my arm."

"And you saw...?"

"The mechanics. Pretty interesting, too."

"No personal insights into our friend, here?"

"You know it doesn't work that way, Sam."

"Yeah, I know. So, what else are you guys up to?"

"We're going over my journal. I'm using it to help in my training."

"Is it working?"

"I'd say," Bucky said with a grin.

"I've learned more about my ability since we found this than I have the last few years."

"Well, then, don't let me interrupt." He gave Chloe a high five as he left. "Later, Barnes."

Bucky just nodded.

Chloe picked up the journal and pointed to the passage again.

"Ok. Here. This word is 'experiment,' right?"

"That's right."

"Is this about what he already did, or what he was planning to do?"

Bucky read a few lines. "What he did."

"Ok, then. This word... 'absorb?'"

"Right again."

"So, I already have that ability? I can retain what I learn?"

"It's a possibility. Gruber never got to test you, and you haven't been able to so far, but that doesn't mean you can't. Now that we're training without your gloves, we'll see."

Chloe picked up her gloves from her lap and looked at them.

"I almost can't imagine not needing these."

"That's the goal. We start tomorrow. Leave those gloves in your room. I don't want you using them at all."

She gave him a mock salute and went to her room.

The next morning, Bucky brought Chloe to the training room to make sure she could keep her footing before putting her in the gym.

As Chloe pulled on the sparring gloves she saw their material composition, but nothing came to her to enhance her technique.

"The gloves aren't a weapon," Bucky said. "In sparring, your body is the weapon. The gloves are there to help protect your hands."

"That sucks. I was hoping to knock you down again."

Bucky smiled. "I think you liked that a little too much."

Chloe shrugged.

"You're still using your ability, though, if you were able to read the makeup of the gloves."

"True."

"So, let's see how you handle using your ability without picking up a weapon."

He swung at her without warning, but she was able to dodge it, then put up her hands. They sparred for half an hour, then took a break.

"That's good," Bucky said. "No change from how you've been doing."

"Yeah, but I haven't really used my powers much."

"We can change that."

After a few sips of water, Bucky grabbed the bo staff from its place on the wall and tossed it to Chloe. As soon as it was in her hands she spun it around.

Bucky shook his head. "You know, once you have this under control, it's an amazing ability to have. Instant skill."

"Especially if I can retain it."

"Right now let's just focus on keeping you on your feet after this."

Bucky grabbed another staff and attacked. The two of them battled for an hour, thrusting and blocking, throwing in hand-to-hand combat techniques, before Chloe put her hands up and started laughing. She took a few deep breaths.

"This feels different than before. I can't explain it."

"You're not relying completely on your ability. You have your own strength to back it up now."

"It feels great."

Bucky smiled. "Ok. Let's take a break. Go put the gloves back on, and we'll see what happens."

With the gloves on, Chloe fumbled with the staff, but Bucky didn't hold back. She tossed the staff aside and blocked Bucky's staff with her arms. When she winced at the contact, Bucky threw his staff to the ground and kept going hand-to-hand. She was doing fine until she stepped back. Her heel caught on the mat, and she stumbled. She stopped herself from falling, but it was enough of a distraction that Bucky's punch caught her in the shoulder. She stumbled again, but couldn't recover her footing, and she went down.

"Damn."

"Not bad," Bucky said.

"I fell."

"Yes, you did. I expected you to."

"Gee, thanks."

Bucky smiled and helped her off the floor.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. You held your own a lot longer than you have before. And you didn't trip yourself into falling. You recovered... you just let it distract you."

"That's true."

She rubbed at her arm and Bucky grabbed her hand.

"Let me see."

"It's fine."

He lifted her arm to her blocking position and saw the beginnings of a bruise where she blocked the staff.

"I shouldn't have come at you so hard."

"Hey, bad guys won't hold back."

He glanced up at her before he let go of her hand.

"Let's get some ice on that."

"Can you read more of the journal to me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Maybe we can go to the roof. That way we can relax, but we get privacy, too."

On the roof, Chloe pulled a lounger next to Bucky's and lay on her side to see the text. She couldn't understand most of it, but seeing the words as he read seemed to make it connect, somehow. He started reading in Russian.

"Hey, can I get some translation?"

Chloe laughed, and Bucky shook his head.

"Sorry."

He continued in English. Chloe would usually stop him if she had a question, but that night she just listened. After a while, Bucky slipped back into Russian, but Chloe didn't stop him. Russian always sounded so harsh to her, but there was something in Bucky's tone that was soft and soothing.

She woke up in bed the next morning with no memory of going back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

After training the next day, Bucky and Chloe were back on the roof. Bucky looked out over the city while Chloe lay on a lounger. She stared at him for a while before she worked up the nerve to ask.

"Did you carry me to bed last night?"

"You fell asleep while I was reading. I tried to wake you, but I guess you were too tired."

"Thank you."

"No big deal."

"Bucky... I have a confession."

Bucky turned to give her his full attention, and she sat up.

"When I read your arm, I told Sam I couldn't read anything from you... but that wasn't entirely true."

"What do you mean? I thought your power didn't do that?"

"It doesn't. Not usually. I don't know, maybe it's because the arm is a part of you... but when I first touched your hand, I felt a jolt of pain. It was right around my shoulder. Anyway, I'm not trying to pry or anything. We've just come a long way with trust, and I didn't want to keep that from you."

Bucky nodded. He sat next to her on the lounger and took her hand in his metal one.

"You feel it again?"

"No. I've touched your arm training, too, and I didn't feel it. It was just that first time, and just for a second. Were you hurt that day?"

"No. I think, maybe, you felt the pain of when I got the arm. You said you can see how things are made when you touch them. The arm was fused to me. There was a lot of pain after... and during."

She laced her fingers through his metal ones and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry."

Bucky stared at their joined hands. After a moment, he glanced up into her eyes, then pulled away.

"What's done is done." He walked toward the edge of the roof. "Why don't we take tomorrow off. You've been working hard. Take a break."

"But we just started without the gloves. Shouldn't we keep going?"

"You don't want the break?"

"No, I want to knock you down again."

Bucky smiled. "All right. How about this? Tony built a few ball courts into this place."

"I suck at all sports."

Chloe laughed, and Bucky smiled.

"All?"

"Well... I did ok with basketball in my high school gym class."

"Basketball is good. It's a workout, and it's fun. You up for it?"

Chloe squinted at him. "I'm not too sure about this guy who likes to relax and have fun. Where's the brooder?"

A grin played over Bucky's lips. "I wasn't always the Winter Soldier, you know. Before the war... I had fun a lot. Even a little during the war."

"Well, this I have to see. Basketball it is. Just don't be upset if I seriously injure you or myself."

Bucky played basketball the same way he fought. His movements were planned and tightly executed. Chloe, on the other hand, flailed around trying to steal the ball, which never happened. She growled every time he sunk a shot, but they both laughed as they played. Chloe stumbled a few times, but never fell, which was a reason to celebrate all on its own.

Chloe managed to grab the ball, but Bucky still had a tight grip on it, and they stayed locked in a struggle. They both laughed, demanding that the other let go. Neither would give, though Chloe knew Bucky could easily take it from her.

Steve wandered in. "Here you are. What are you doing?"

Bucky let go of the ball, and Chloe shouted, "Yes! Mine!"

Bucky shook his head. "We decided to have some fun today."

"Yeah, I checked the gym and the training room for you."

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Banner's here. He wants an outside opinion on Chloe's abilities. You've been working with her closer than anyone else, so you should talk to him."

"All right, let's go."

"I'll hang here with Chloe."

Chloe rested the ball on her hip. "I don't get in on this conversation?"

"Not this one."

"You guys want to make sure I'm stable, right? That's pretty funny coming from Banner."

"Chloe." Bucky's eyes connected with hers and she backed off. "I'll be back in a while."

Chloe threw the ball at him. He caught it and tossed it to Steve. Steve waited until Bucky was gone before addressing Chloe.

"You got something against Banner?"

"No. I'm just so frustrated that I'm not in full control of my ability."

"Bucky told me you were improving."

"I am, but you've worked with me. I'm my own worst critic."

Steve tossed the ball to Chloe. "How about I fill in for Bucky?"

They played a casual game, and Chloe was able to score a few points.

"You're letting me score."

Steve shrugged. "It's just for fun, right?"

"Ha. Tell that to the Sarge."

"Bucky?"

"He never let me near the basket."

Steve laughed. "He always was competitive. You two seem to be getting along well, though."

"I took your advice... got to know him. He's a good guy."

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Bucky would probably kill me if he heard me say this, but this has been good for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he's helping you, but you're helping him, too. Bucky has been more like the old Bucky. The Bucky before HYDRA. He's laughing more. Goofing around more." He tossed the ball up in the air and caught it again. "He's playing basketball." Steve smiled.

"He's still pretty closed off. We could be having fun and he kind of freezes up if someone else comes in. Except you."

"That says a lot about what he thinks about you."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Bucky came back onto the court and grabbed the ball from Steve.

"Did you two play?"

"Sure did. And Steve actually allowed me to score, like a gentleman."

"You mean like a punk."

"Hey," Steve said. "I prefer 'gentleman.'"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do."

Chloe cleared her throat. "So, uh... what did Banner want?"

"Well, it wasn't to see if you're stable. He's interested in how your ability developed. He and Tony are still researching the science of what was done to you. He thinks keeping track of your progress might help them understand how it works."

"And I couldn't be there for that?"

"He was worried I might not be completely honest with you there."

"And were you completely honest?"

"I was."

"Do you want to share that honesty with me?"

Bucky smiled, but stood in front of her and crossed his arms. He was close enough that she had to look up a little.

"Anything I said to them I've said to you. Seriously, Chloe, I thought you trusted me?"

"I do, but knowing people are talking about you in another room can make a person paranoid."

"Nothing to be paranoid about. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple of months, when Chloe and Bucky weren't training, Bucky was teaching her Russian. She wanted to read the journal on her own. Bucky told her the fastest way to learn was to immerse herself in the language. Once she learned the basics, Bucky only spoke to her in Russian. He would help her out with the words or phrases he knew she was unfamiliar with, but he didn't go easy on her. He made her figure it out.

The others would give them strange looks as they sat on the sofa, softly speaking in Russian. Everyone except for Natasha. When she walked by and listened she rolled her eyes.

"You guys talk in a language almost no one else around here can understand, and all you talk about is fight technique? Boring."

"What else would we talk about?" Chloe asked.

Natasha glanced at Bucky. "I could think of a few things."

"Such as?"

"Not fight technique, that's for sure."

Natasha walked away, and Chloe stared after her.

"Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"In Russian, please," Bucky said.

"Seriously?"

"Russian."

"I need a break from the Russian, all right? My brain is fried from constantly translating."

"Fine. Let's call it a night."

Bucky stood and walked toward the elevator.

"Hey... You ok?"

"I'm fine. We just both need a break."

Chloe almost followed him as he got on the elevator, but decided against it. If he needed a break from anything, it was from her. She was with him every day, all day except for sleeping and an hour or two for showering or changing. She never even considered how she was infringing on his time. Now she wondered how she could show him her appreciation.

They met in the gym the next morning for an hour, then went to the training room. Bucky was teaching her how to use knives in a fight. He found blades specifically made for battle so that her ability would kick in, and she used them like a pro.

When they broke for lunch, Bucky was pleased.

"You're doing great."

"Thanks." She wiped at her face and neck with a damp cloth. "I'd like to buy you lunch. Steve said you like hot dogs. There's this great stand a few blocks over."

"I know that stand. Great hot dogs."

"Right? So..."

"What's the occasion?"

"Just a small way of saying thank you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Bucky nodded, and Chloe smiled.

At the hot dog stand, Bucky couldn't wait to dig in. As soon as it was in his hands he took a big bite, and groaned in satisfaction.

"That's a good hot dog."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said with a laugh.

She bit into hers as they walked back to the tower. Bucky was done with his before they reached the next block.

"Did this have anything to do with me leaving you last night?"

"A little. I realized how much time you spend helping me, and how little I've shown any gratitude. Sometimes I've been a downright brat. I know a hot dog isn't much but..."

"I appreciate the gesture. Besides, a good hot dog can score all kinds of points with me."

"Well, once we get back I'll head to my room for the rest of our break, and you can have some time to yourself."

"You don't have to do that. Last night I was just... tired and frustrated."

"I thought you and Steve didn't get tired like us regular folk."

"I haven't been sleeping."

"Why not?"

He shook his head. "Just some things on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok. Well, if you ever do, you know where to find me."

That afternoon, Bucky and Chloe sparred off and on for hours. She was exhausted, but she kept going until Bucky got the upper hand. He went at her with a little more force than usual, and she ended up on the ground. All she could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Bucky helped her off the floor.

"You knocked me down. I didn't trip, or cause my own defeat. You knocked me down."

"You never tripped once all day."

"Not once."

Bucky smiled.

"This is amazing," Chloe said.

She grabbed Bucky's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. His body stiffened, and Chloe pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I got overly excited. I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok. You should be excited. This is what you've been working for."

Chloe smiled, but her eyes fell to Bucky's lips, and she looked away.

"I guess that means we don't have to train so hard now."

"You still need to work toward retaining the abilities. We haven't gotten there yet."

"Is that so important?"

"According to the journals, you should be able to do it. Don't you want to know if you can?"

Chloe nodded. "But not tonight. Tonight, I'm grabbing Sam, Wanda, and anyone else in this tower to celebrate."

"Then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"You're not going to celebrate with me? This is just as much your accomplishment as mine. You've done so much for me."

"I think I'll head to bed early. I still didn't sleep well last night."

"A rest may do you good."

"Hopefully. Don't you get too hammered. I don't plan on going easy on you tomorrow."

Chloe smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to."

She gathered Sam, Wanda, and Clint. Steve was busy with Tony, going over possible missions, and following up on a few they had been on in the past couple of months. Needless to say, she hadn't been invited to go along.

Sam poured everyone a drink, and raised his glass.

"Let's hear it for Chlo. She finally got her feet under control. Though, I will miss her falling in my lap."

"One time, Wilson. It happened one time."

"What can I say? It was memorable."

He winked at her, and they all laughed.

That night she lay in bed going over what happened with Bucky. Why did she kiss him? Had she really grown so comfortable with the former assassin that she kissed him without a second thought?

His reaction was the worst part. He said it wasn't a big deal, but the way his body tensed told a different story. Then he couldn't wait to get away, going to bed early.

It was still on her mind as she drifted off to sleep, and she dreamed about Bucky. Instead of tensing when she kissed him, his hand caressed her face, and he leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

She woke with the feel of his lips on hers, and groaned. Each time she drifted off, that kiss invaded her dreams, jolting her awake. She finally gave up, changed into her swim suit, and went to the pool.

She hung her robe by the door and dove in. As she neared the other end of the pool, she saw something at the bottom. The closer she got she realized it was a person. Panic rose in her chest and she gasped, taking in a rush of water. She fought the urge to try to breathe, and kicked toward the surface, but she struggled with the water she took in.

An arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her to the side of the pool. She coughed the water up, gasping for breath while each inhale burned through her chest.

Bucky rubbed her back. "Are you ok?"

"What the hell were you doing?" She could barely speak.

Bucky lifted himself out of the pool, then pulled her out and carried her to a chair.

"I couldn't sleep," he said.

He wrapped her robe around her shoulders, then sat next to her.

"And you thought drowning yourself would help?"

Bucky smiled. "I can hold my breath a long time."

"Of course you can."

"Being at the bottom... it's almost like sensory deprivation. No light, no sound, unless someone jumps in and starts thrashing around."

"I'm sorry my drowning disturbed your meditation."

"I thought you were a good swimmer?"

"It looked like a dead body at the bottom of the pool. I freaked out."

"And why aren't you asleep?"

"Kept waking up."

"Still running on your excitement from earlier?"

"Something like that."

She put her arms through the robe's sleeves and pulled it shut. When she was finally able to breathe without thinking about it, she realized that Bucky was wearing only swim trunks. It was the first time she had ever seen him in less than a t-shirt and sweatpants. She stared at his shoulder, where the metal met flesh, at the scars.

The metal of his arm shifted, and she glanced up into his eyes. He watched her as she stared.

"I didn't think you could submerge that arm in water like that."

"It's not a regular metal. It doesn't rust."

She shook her head. "Right. I saw that when I touched it."

Her eyes trailed down his chest and abs, and over his legs as she lowered them to the floor. She stood, and Bucky stood alongside her to make sure she was ok.

"Well, nearly drowning may be just the exhaustion I needed to get to sleep."

Bucky smiled. "You sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "Maybe we could both use a break for a few days."

"Maybe. Still do at least a half hour in the gym. Don't slack off."

She nodded. "Good night."

"'Night."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam corrected Chloe's posture again as she held a squat.

"What's with you and this back arch?"

"I'm getting tired."

"Then you should quit."

"No. Just another ten minutes."

"Just ten minutes, huh? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Barnes hits the gym in twenty, would it?"

Chloe stood straight. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you actively avoiding someone."

Chloe leaned over and stretched her fingers to her toes. "That's stupid."

"Ah, the classic defense of a five year old."

She stood straight again. "Why would I be avoiding him?"

Sam shrugged. "You and Barnes have had some serious ups and downs since he started training you. He piss you off again?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Then why haven't you two been training."

"I told you why."

"Right, right... you two needed a break. How's that going?"

"It's going good. I'm not training as hard, and we're both getting more time to ourselves."

"Good. And the Russian? How's that going?"

She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "I'm not getting as much practice as I would like."

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're avoiding the one person who was helping you with it."

Chloe flung her towel at Sam and walked away.

"You know I'm right, Chlo."

"Later, Wilson. It's movie night."

Chloe glanced up and down the hall as she walked out of the gym. She could lie to Sam, but not to herself. She was avoiding Bucky. She had meant it in an innocent way, but kissing him had her looking at him differently.

She managed not to think about Bucky for a few hours while she and Wanda were out. The movie was action-packed, and left no room for stray thoughts. It wasn't until they were at dinner after the movie that she was forced to remember her situation.

"Chloe, what's going on with you and Barnes?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sam thinks you two had a fight or something."

"We didn't."

"I didn't think so."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because I think it's something else."

"Like what?"

"Like you're starting to like him."

"Of course I like him."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Chloe squirmed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Clint thinks so, too."

"Do you guys not have anything better to do than talk about me?"

"You know Clint. He notices things. He asked me if you mentioned anything, once. After that, I started seeing it."

"I guess Sam and Natasha think so, too."

"No, we never mentioned it to anyone else. We weren't really sure, and we didn't want to start rumors."

"Thanks for that, I guess."

"It's just so odd. You two were practically inseparable, and now you're barely ever together."

Chloe pushed her food around with her fork.

"Wanda... if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Clint."

"Of course."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I kissed Barnes."

Wanda's eyes grew wide, and Chloe rushed through an explanation. She even told her about the night in the pool.

"That's why I've been avoiding him. Bottom line is that I'm embarrassed. I just... I don't know how to be around him anymore."

"I've always thought Barnes had a bit of a thing for you."

"Now you're just talking crazy."

Wanda laughed. "No, I'm serious. He's always stared at you. And he worries over you. He talks to you. He doesn't talk to anyone else like that."

"He talks to Steve."

"Sure... the guy he knew before he was turned into a killer. You're different."

Chloe shook her head. "No way. I told you, when I kissed him he got all tense."

"Maybe because he liked it and didn't know if he should react. He was keeping himself in check."

Chloe didn't have a comeback. She stared at Wanda and thought about Bucky's reaction. Could she be right?

"I think you need to stop avoiding him," Wanda said.

Chloe leaned back with a sigh. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Just pretend everything is fine. Because it is, right?"

"Right. Everything's fine."

When they got home, Chloe searched for Bucky. She finally found him walking through a hall from the conference rooms.

"Hey, Bucky."

"Hey."

"I was wondering if we could start training again. I think I've taken a long enough break."

"Can't talk about that now. Steve just called a meeting, and he wants you in. Let's go."

They walked in silence to the common room, and neither of them sat.

"We have a mission," Steve said. He looked Chloe in the eye. "We found Dr. Gruber."

All eyes went to Chloe. She had a sudden urge to turn and run, but the weight of Bucky's hand on her back steadied her.

"Found him where?"

"Apparently he got a hold of some assets to get himself out of the country. He's in a private compound in Germany."

"When do we go?"

"Chloe—"

"This is personal. I want in."

"Bucky, can she hold her own?"

Bucky hesitated, but nodded. "She can."

"All right. She's your partner. Everybody pack a bag. We're leaving in twenty."

The group dispersed, but Bucky pulled Steve aside. Chloe walked away slowly, trying to listen.

"Her being my partner in the field is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Buck, you know what she's capable of. Better than anyone else. She needs to be with you out there."

Chloe walked faster. She couldn't listen any more. There was no going back with Bucky. She had ruined everything with one stupid kiss.

When she boarded the jet she sat next to Wanda.

"Did you get to talk to him before the meeting?"

"Enough to know I messed it all up."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You were wrong. He doesn't want me. If he did, I turned him off."

"Tell me what happened."

Bucky boarded, and Chloe shook her head. Wanda knew not to push with Barnes there.

Once the plane was on autopilot, Steve and Tony laid out the plan. They would take Gruber alive. They wanted answers for Chloe, and the names of anyone else he experimented on.

When Natasha announced they were just ten minutes out, Bucky stood in front of Chloe.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Follow my lead. Keep your head down. If you come face to face with Gruber, stay calm."

"Yes, sir."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "You ok?"

"Sure. I'm fine."

He knelt in front of her and put his hand on her knee. "If you're not ready for this, tell me now. Everyone here would understand."

"I'm fine. It's just nerves."

"Nerves are normal."

"I know."

"You've got this."

Despite the rejection she felt before, she smiled. "Thanks."

Bucky's thumb brushed over her knee. Chloe's leg twitched, and Bucky stood. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

When the jet landed, Bucky pulled her to her feet. "Don't leave my side."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe stayed so close to Bucky that they almost always touched in some way as they made their way through the darkened halls. A dim light hung from the high ceiling every few feet, giving just enough light to see where they were going.

Bucky kept his gun level in front of him. Chloe kept her hand gun at her side, finger resting next to the trigger.

"Bucky, report."

Chloe jumped at Steve's voice in her ear.

"We're in the lower levels," Bucky said.

"Looks like a dungeon," Chloe muttered.

"Probably is."

Chloe glanced at Bucky, then scanned the hall behind them. All clear.

They moved in silence until a distant scream made them freeze as one.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Bucky reached back and touched her wrist. "Stay close. Watch behind."

Part of her wanted to ask him what he thought she'd been doing, but her fear was heightened for sarcasm. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed her confirmation before letting go. Did she have to let go? Yes, she did. For so many reasons.

Bucky picked up his pace in the direction of the screams. The sound got louder as they went further, until they were outside of a door toward the end of the hall with a light shining through a small window.

Bucky peered inside then flattened himself against the wall. He motioned Chloe to the other side of the door, and she followed his command.

"This is Bucky. I've got Gruber on sub two."

"Hang tight," Steve said. "Be there in ten."

Chloe stood flat against the wall, heart pounding. She hated waiting. Another scream tore through the air.

"We have to go in," she said.

"We wait for backup."

"That person is being tortured."

He held a finger to his lips and looked through the window. His jaw clenched and he ducked pass the door, grabbed Chloe's hand, and pulled her around the corner.

Someone in a lab coat came out of the room and walked in the direction they'd come from. Chloe peeked around Bucky and saw that the door was left open. She moved away from the wall and out of Bucky's reach to make her way to the room, but she wasn't fast enough. Bucky grabbed her and pulled her back against the wall. When she tried to leave again he used his body as a barrier, pressing her into cold stone behind her.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Save someone."

"By getting yourself killed?"

"But—"

"No one knows better than me what's going on in that room, but this is not the way to fix it."

Bucky stared down at her and she saw a hint of something in his eyes. Memory? Pain? Empathy? She couldn't quite place it.

He shifted a bit to peek around the corner, but his body never left hers.

"ETA, guys?"

"We're on your floor."

"Got a lab coat that was headed your direction. Be careful."

"Gruber?"

"Not sure."

Minutes ticked by, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from focusing on Bucky's body pressed against hers. The way his hips held her firmly in place, and his hand rested on the wall next to her head as he as kept one eye down the hall.

She shifted, and Bucky grabbed her hip.

"Keep still."

"Maybe you could give me some room."

She shifted again, and Bucky grunted. He squeezed her hip, and stared down into her eyes without a word. He lowered his eyes to her mouth, then looked away, his attention back on the hall as he eased away from her.

Chloe wondered about that look. For a moment, she thought Wanda may be right. He looked like he was going to kiss her. Or least like he was thinking about it.

Bucky grabbed her wrist and tugged.

"They're here. Follow me."

She turned the corner, and Steve and Tony came toward them. When they flanked the door, Steve counted down from three on his fingers, then ducked into the room. Bucky pushed Chloe in so he could pull up the rear while Tony stood guard outside.

It amazed her how quiet the two men were, even with all their bulk. They were light on the balls of their feet as they moved forward until they finally reached the source of the screams. Steve stood straight as he shoved a gun into Gruber's side.

"Don't move."

Gruber's put his hands in the air. "I have no intention of dying today."

"Good. Cooperate, and you'll be fine."

Bucky nudged Chloe to the man in the chair. Chloe tried to undo his restraints as Bucky turned off the machines, but he stopped her.

"Wait. We don't know what was done to him. He could be hostile."

"Unfortunately," Gruber said, "I've only gotten as far as wiping his memory. I've only had him two days. Just settled in myself, last week."

Chloe cringed at the sound of Gruber's voice.

"Miss Tyler?"

Bucky stood between her and Gruber. "I think you should keep quiet, buddy."

"But I know her. We spent several weeks together."

"We know. That's the only reason you're alive right now."

"Buck," Steve said. He shook his head.

Chloe ignored Gruber and touched Bucky's arm. "Can I let him out, now?"

Bucky nodded and helped her as Steve escorted Gruber out.

At the tower, Clint and Natasha brought Gruber to an interrogation room while the others debriefed with Steve and Tony.

Steve asked specifically how Chloe did, and, to her surprise, Bucky left out when she tried to go into the room alone.

They all stayed and chatted a bit, even after they were done with the official stuff. Bucky pulled Steve aside. They whispered in the corner for a moment, then left the room. Chloe followed when she thought no one was paying attention. She heard their hushed voices around the corner.

"I just can't Steve. I told you it was a mistake."

"Come on, man. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Worse. I can't be her partner. Not in the field."

Chloe turned and walked away, but only made it a few steps before she decided she wouldn't run and hide. She stepped from around the corner and stared Bucky down.

"Nice to know what you really think of my capability, Sarge. Is that what you reported to Banner in that meeting I couldn't be a part of?"

"Hang on, Chloe—"

"No, Steve. I think it's obvious Bucky doesn't want to deal with me, so I'll make it easy for him." She took a calming breath and turned to Steve. "Thank you for the opportunity to control my abilities. And thank you for catching the asshole that did this to me." She looked back to Bucky. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, too. Your job is done. I'll be gone by morning."

"Chloe—" Steve called after her, but she didn't slow down.

She pulled her suitcase from her closet and tossed it on the bed, then ran her hands through her hair. This was it. No going back.

She gasped when she looked up. Bucky stood in her doorway, arms crossed, feet firmly planted.

"You know, the funny thing about eavesdropping is that you don't always hear what you think you hear."

"No? So, I didn't hear you tell Steve you don't want to work with me in the field?"

He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "No, that you heard right."

"Brilliant. So nice of you to stop by and confirm that for me. Please leave."

She slammed the door in his face, but he didn't budge. He caught the edge and shoved it back open.

"It's not because I don't think you're capable. It's... personal reasons."

"Personal? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means it's personal. It's my issue. Ok?"

"But it's something about me. It's me you don't want to work with."

Bucky ran his hand over his face and closed the door. He pulled Chloe by the hand and pushed her against the wall, like he did at Gruber's compound. She shoved at his chest.

"Let me go."

"When we were against that wall... you distracted me."

"Because I'm no good in the field, I got it."

"Because I've been wanting to do this for months."

Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The hand on his chest stopped pushing and gripped his shirt to pull him closer. Chloe leaned into him with a sigh, and he wrapped his metal arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. When she whimpered, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

His metal hand grabbed the doorknob, but Chloe took his flesh hand in hers.

"Wait. You can't kiss me like that and leave. You've wanted to do that for months?"

Bucky nodded, and his eyes found hers.

"But when I kissed you that day... you just froze. You didn't kiss me back."

"I knew you didn't mean it that way. And you kind of caught me off guard."

Chloe sat on the edge of her bed. Bucky narrowed his eyes as he leaned back against the door.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Come on, Chloe. You tell me you need a break, and then I don't see you anymore? Not even for the Russian lessons."

"When I kissed you, I honestly didn't mean anything by it. I was so excited I just did it without thinking. But it changed something."

"Changed what?"

"The way I see you."

Just a few long strides and Bucky was kissing her again. The force of it pushed Chloe back onto the bed, and Bucky climbed over her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up toward the middle.

"I told Steve I couldn't work with you in the field, because I knew you would distract me. You distract me when we train."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"How do you think you knocked me down that day? I let my thoughts get away from me."

He brushed his fingers through the hair at her temple and kissed her forehead.

"You said you hadn't been sleeping, because you had a lot on your mind."

"Ninety percent you, doll."

"Just ninety?" She grinned.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "The other ten percent was missions and stuff. But it was you keeping me up at night. I kept having these dreams..."

"Well, then we're even."

"Yeah?"

"That night in the pool? I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about our kiss, and then I started dreaming about it."

Bucky sat up and pulled Chloe with him.

"I think we have to do some talking. Between the two of us, that's a lot of mixed messages and false assumptions."

Chloe nodded. "So, what do we do?"

Bucky took her hand. "Can I take you out to dinner?"

Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek. "Absolutely."

He caught her lips in another kiss, and Chloe moaned. His hand caressed her face, but he stood as he pulled away.

"I should go."

"Ok."

"Meet me in the common room later?"

Chloe nodded.

Bucky left with a smile on his face, and Chloe lay back on her bed.

"What just happened?" she thought aloud.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe watched through the one way glass while Natasha interrogated Gruber. He verified a lot of what she already learned from the journal, but Nat kept at him.

The door behind Chloe opened and let a little light into the dark room long enough for someone to step in. Bucky slid an arm around her waist.

"You ok?"

Chloe nodded.

He pressed close behind her and kissed her neck. "Is this ok?"

"Yes."

He sighed and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is he telling her anything?"

"Nothing we don't already know." She trailed her fingers over his arm. "Can I confess something?"

Bucky tensed, and Chloe wondered if he was bracing himself for something bad.

"I feel so safe with you."

"That's a confession?"

"I've tried to hide behind this determined attitude, but the truth is I'm scared. I've been scared from the beginning. First not knowing what was happening to me... and then finding out."

Bucky's arms squeezed tighter, and she smiled.

"You've been my rock."

"Even when you were mad at me?"

"I was never really mad at you. I was frustrated and angry at myself and what was happening. But, yes... even then. You would stand by me or touch my shoulder, and I just felt better. Calmer."

Bucky kissed her temple and she turned in his arms.

"Even with that man in the other room. I've been on edge since we got him back here, but since you came in... I don't know. You just make me feel like it's going to be ok."

"It will be ok."

She lay her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Bucky kissed the top of her head and and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Can I make a confession now?"

Chloe smiled. "Sure."

"You make me feel like myself."

She smiled up at him. "How do I do that?"

"You don't see me as the Winter Soldier."

"But that's not really true."

"Maybe not at first, but I can see the difference. Even before you kissed me, you were seeing me differently. You have no idea what that means to me. How it allows me to be myself."

"You've definitely shown me a side of yourself that you don't show other people."

"I guess we put each other at ease."

"When we're not being awkward."

Chloe grinned and Bucky laughed.

"Yeah." He stared through the glass at Gruber. "Did you really want to stay for this?"

Chloe turned around.

"Kind of. This man changed my life. I'd like to hear what he has to say, but so far it's nothing new."

Bucky took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"These sessions are being recorded. Natasha will let us know if she gets anything. How about we go up to the roof, and..."

Bucky leaned down and kissed her neck. Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried a hand in his hair.

"Last I checked it was raining."

Bucky groaned.

"We could always go hang out in the common room."

He pulled back. "Really? And deal with everyone making comments about us?"

"Let me ask you this. Back before the war, when you had a girl, did you care about being affectionate in front of other people?"

"Well, different time, so what was appropriate in public was different, but..." he gave her a big grin, "no. I didn't care."

Chloe pulled him toward her and kissed his neck. Bucky groaned and squeezed her hips.

"Then why do you care now?"

Bucky scooped her into his arms and carried her all the way to the common area. The elevator was the only place he put her down, and that was only to press her into the wall and kiss her breathless.

He sat down on the sofa and placed her at his side, but pulled her legs over his.

"No one here but us," she said.

"For now. Let's make the most of it."

Bucky tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed along her jaw until he captured her lips. Chloe trailed her fingers along his neck and shoulders.

After a while, Bucky pulled back. With both hands on her face, he stroked his thumb over her cheek. He brushed his lips lightly over hers, and whispered, "Я тебя люблю."

Chloe froze. She opened her eyes to see Bucky staring at her. He brushed their lips together again, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"My Russian may be a bit rusty since I haven't been practicing. Can you say that in English, please?

Bucky chuckled. "I love you."

Chloe ran her fingers over his jaw. "I love you, too."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Took me a while to realize it."

"That's ok. Took me a while to admit it. Even to myself."

Chloe brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "You're so patient with me. Always have been." She ran her hand down his chest. "You know how you asked me to dinner?"

"Sure."

"Can we skip it?"

"You don't want me to take you out?"

"We're kind of past that get-to-know-you stage. Why go out when I'd much rather be right here, doing this?"

Bucky groaned as she kissed his neck.

"Can't really argue with that."

He pulled her mouth to his. They wrapped their arms around each other, roaming over wherever they could reach. The room was filled with sighs and heavy breathing.

"Oh, naw, man. I do not need this burned into my brain."

Sam was standing there with his eyes covered when they pulled apart, and Chloe laughed.

"Sorry, Wilson. Better get used to it."

"Natasha sent me to look for you guys. Gruber realized she was fishing for info on you, and he wants to see you."

Chloe flinched. "Me?"

"That's what she said. Won't say anything else about you unless it's to you."

Chloe went to stand, but Bucky grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to. Maybe I'll finally get answers."

Bucky followed her to the interrogation room. When she opened the door, he glared at Gruber, but as Chloe closed the door, he winked at her. She knew he would be watching from the other room.

"Chloe." Gruber said her name with a sigh. "I never expected to see you again when I had to release you."

She faced him and crossed her arms. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"The redhead was asking me questions. I know those questions were about you. I think it should be you to hear the answers. Don't you agree?"

"Ok." She sat down across the table from him. "We already have the journal, so we know what you did. We know what you were trying to do. The question is, how far did you get? What's the extent of the ability you gave me?"

"When you left me, the ability was very raw. You had no control. Unfortunately, I couldn't work with you."

"You mean you couldn't brainwash me and use me."

Gruber grinned.

"The journal says something about me absorbing the skills I can learn with my ability."

"That was a goal."

"So, I can do that?"

Gruber shook his head. "I didn't have enough time. That would have required more genetic tweaking."

Chloe dropped her eyes to the table.

"You seem disappointed. Are you enjoying the ability I gave you?"

"Enjoying? Enjoying the trauma you put me through?"

"Which you don't remember."

"Enjoying learning I'm a freak? Falling all over myself when I use this stupid ability that I can't control? Enjoying that you were going to turn me into a killer?"

"Not a killer. A weapon."

Chloe stood. "You're right. A weapon. I'm going to take your weapon and turn it against you. You can enjoy that."

She slammed the door as she left, and tears built in her eyes. She barely had time to step away from the room before Bucky gathered her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Get me out of here," she whispered.

Bucky picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay down with her and held her close while she fought back tears.

"Nothing will ever be permanent. No matter how much I train, I'll never keep what I learn."

"I think it's a good thing."

Chloe pulled back. "Why?"

"If it means he would have had you longer... if it means you would have been put through more than you already were... I'm glad you can't."

A tear slipped from Chloe's eye, and Bucky wiped it away. Chloe buried her face in his neck.

"Just hold me."

"You don't even have to ask."

One Month Later

Everyone was winding down. Tony had thrown a party, and most of the guests were gone. Just Clint, Sam, Natasha, Steve, and Tony were there along with Chloe and Bucky. Chloe sat tucked against Bucky's side.

She pressed her lips to his, and Bucky deepened it without thinking, drawing a collective groan from the others.

"All right," Tony said, "something needs to be done about the Dynamic Make-Out Duo over here."

Chloe hid her face against Bucky's chest.

"There are bedrooms, you guys," Tony said. "You both have one. Pick one. Use it."

Bucky spoke a few phrases of Russian against Chloe's ear, and she blushed.

"Geez, Barnes," Natasha gaped. "I had no idea you were so filthy."

Bucky grinned. "I forgot you could understand what I said."

Steve shook his head.

"Damn, dude. What did you say?" Sam leaned forward.

"That's between me and Chloe. And Natasha, apparently."

Everyone looked to Natasha, and she stood. "Out of respect for Chloe, I'm staying quiet."

Chloe mouthed a thank you, and Natasha nodded as she left the room.

Chloe whispered to Bucky in Russian, "Take me to your room."

Without a word, Bucky took her hand and led her to the sleeping quarters.

She took in his room for the first time. There were no personal items like in her own room. Just the furniture and basic necessities. Only one thing stuck out. She picked up her gloves from his dresser.

"You left those in the training room," he said. "I meant to give them back, but I kept forgetting. When you never questioned where they were... I decided to keep them."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "They were yours."

Chloe put the gloves back, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed through the kiss.

"So, uh... we agreed your room would be a place with no pressure. You wanted to come to my room."

He lifted his eyebrow, and she grinned.

"I was intrigued by what you said to me out there."

"Really? The dirty talk?"

She nodded. "More specifically, what you said." She fisted his t-shirt. "Something about my entire body trembling?"

"If that's what you want, I'm here to serve." He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Tell me what you want."

Chloe grinned and pressed her lips next to his ear to speak in Russian. As she spoke, he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer.

He smiled down at her. "And Nat thinks I'm the filthy one?"


End file.
